


Precipice

by ladyjax



Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon of 2010 on LJ/DW.  <a href="http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4631957#t4631957">Prompt: Twister, Jo, the answer is in the wind</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

There is a moment when the shed is ripped away and the wind is pulling at her hair that Jo knows she's going to die. Bill's with her, hanging on. That's all she's done for years, hung on while her life slipped through her fingers. The wind lifts her, almost gently, until all that tethers her to earth is a leather strap around her shoulders which itself connected to one last pipe. Jo closes her eyes resigned to the inevitable.

 _Look_

A word whispers through her brain and Jo shakes her head to clear it. She can't look because if she does she'll see the end.

 _Look now_

Jo's eyes snap open and for the first time in her life, sees. Looks deep into the gaping maw of this beast and sees it's beating heart; thunder and lighting coursing through it's body. Her heart looses and the memory of her father, her failures with Bill, and every other petty disappointment until this moment are swept out of her and up into the whirlwind.

She shouts, triumphant, as the wind swirls around her. She looks at Bill and his eyes are alive with a wild light that's probably in her own eyes. Because she knows what she has to do now.

Jo looks once more towards that patch of blue sky at the end of the funnel and lets it all go.


End file.
